One more chance
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: No se la podían quitar frente a sus narices. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Ni tampoco esta historia. Le pertenece a sabry9787, yo solo edité y publiqué.

 **One more chance**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Kyoko estaba rebosante de felicidad. El detalle con el anillo de flores de diente de león que su sempai había tenido con ella, solo hacía que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía y que además se permitiera por tan solo un minuto, pensar que él solo le pertenecía a ella.

Ya casi llegando a dónde Yashiro-san los esperaba con el auto, y dónde lamentablemente se acabaría ese pequeñito momento privado para ellos, alguien los detuvo.

— ¿Kyoko-chan? Qué raro verte por aquí—le saludó un joven.

— ¡Hikaru-kun, qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte en este parque—. Está de más decir que Kyoko dejó atrás a Ren para poder acercarse a Hikaru, cosa que molestó un poco al actor.

—Es que traje a mis sobrinos, los hijos de mi hermana, para que jugaran un rato.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Hikaru-kun—Kyoko le mostró una sonrisa que a cualquier hombre tentaría a abrazarla.

—Gracias—le respondió a Kyoko sonriendo y un lindo sonrojo inevitable apareció en su rostro.

Hikaru se encontraba totalmente emocionado de haberla encontrado en ese lugar. ¿Era el destino acaso?

—Kyoko-chan yo… quería saber si…de casualidad, tú quisieras salir a cenar conmigo esta noche… ¿Aceptas?—Hikaru había soportado mucho tiempo antes de poder invitarla como era debido y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Eso era algo completamente inesperado para nuestra ciega Kyoko-chan, ¿estaría bien aceptar? No debía rendirle cuentas a nadie y sinceramente ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera ¿o no?

-Me encantaría Hikaru-kun—aceptó sin pensarlo por más tiempo.

-¿En serio?—el chico no se lo podía creer—Gracias, pasaré por ti a las 8 de la noche, pásame tu dirección.

Una vez que él anotó la dirección en su teléfono celular, se despidieron amablemente y Hikaru regresó totalmente emocionado con sus sobrinos.

Ren solo podía ver cómo interactuaban, pero no escuchar lo que decían. Tuvo especial curiosidad cuando ella subió al auto con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Yashiro igualmente sintió curiosidad, así que no pudo evitar preguntarle cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

— ¿Qué quería ese joven que te habló en el parque, Kyoko-chan? Perece que se conocen.

—Es un amigo del trabajo Yashiro-san, la verdad es que me invitó a salir a cenar esta noche—decía una Kyoko aún más sonriente.

—Oh, y… ¿aceptaste?

" _Di que no Kyoko-chan, Ren se moriría",_ pensaba su representante.

—Claro que sí, Yashiro-san.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste? No parecen tan cercanos—Fue la pregunta directa de un serio Ren que ardía de celos por dentro y lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía.

—Porque quise aceptar ir a cenar con él—le dijo con firmeza. Esa era la primera vez que estaba tan seria con él—Además Tsuruga-san, no es su problema con quien acepto o no salir.

Con eso dicho, salió del auto dejando impactados a los hombres. Si Ren se ponía a pensar, ella estaba en toda la razón, él no tenía derecho a opinar, pero eso el corazón no lo entiende.

Al terminar con sus trabajos del día, Kyoko volvió a su casa y se dispuso a prepararse para su cena. La verdad que no tenía ni idea de qué ponerse, hasta que se decidió por un vestido corto sin mangas, color negro estampado con rosas cremas, unos zapatos con un poco de tacón color crema, unos aritos de perla, sus uñas de color coral, un bolso de mano también negro y peinada igual a Natsu. Iba maquillada tan delicada que parecía natural, además que de por sí ella es hermosa.

Por otra parte, al otro lado de la calle al frente del Darumaya, en un auto negro y con vidrios polarizados, bastante sospechoso para quien lo viera, estaban Ren y Yashiro.

—No creo que sea correcto hacer esto, Ren.

—Vamos Yashiro-san, no me dejes solo en esto.

—Pero creo que está mal estar espiándola.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados esperando a ver cuándo saliera Kyoko, que no se esperaron lo siguiente.

-Pienso lo mismo, está muy mal espiar a Mogami-kun.

Adivinen quien apareció, sí señores, Lory y su fiel Sebastián hacían su aparición en el asiento de atrás. Poco no les faltó para salir corriendo del susto que se pegaron.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Presidente?—preguntaron ambos.

—Los vi actuar extraño y entonces me escondí—respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

Mientras ellos deliberaban, vieron como un auto gris se estacionó y cómo Hikaru bajaba de él, mientras Kyoko salía de su hogar, dejando a todos completamente anonadados.

—Está sublime—decía orgulloso Lory.

—Lo dice como si aprobara que saliera con ese idiota—decía Ren furioso, era obvio que estaba hermosa, pero no lo hizo para él, sino para otro.

—Mogami-kun es como mi hija y la apoyaré sea quien sea la persona que su corazón elija. Además, se merece que la traten como una reina. Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Claro que lo sabía, pero entiendan, es un hombre enamorado y esa situación lo molestaba.

Los siguieron en el auto y vieron como estacionaban en frente de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio llamado "The Rose". Los vieron salir y como él le ofrecía el brazo para escoltarla, lo cual ella aceptó algo tímida, al parecer Hikaru había reservado una mesa en el solario que tenía un ambiente un poco más privado.

—Debo admitir que se esmeró mucho, es difícil reservar aquí—Lory estaba bastante impresionado—, sabes, si sigues así la perderás para siempre Ren.

— ¿Así cómo? Sé más directo Lory—ya de por sí estaba bastante molesto como para que lo anden sermoneando.

—Me refiero a que aún no le dices porqué te comportas de esa forma con ella, el porqué de tus celos, tus sonrisas, tus preocupaciones. No lo entenderá, porque ella piensa que todo lo haces solo porque eres su sempai, que solo es consideración. Mocoso lento, debes reaccionar porque hasta donde sé, nunca le dejaste en claro directamente que ella es especial para ti.

— ¿Cómo podría? Saldría corriendo, ella odia el amor.

— ¿En serio crees que tal vez no cambió después de todo este tiempo en este ambiente? Ya no es la niña que te encontraste en los pasillos profesando venganza, es ahora toda una mujer hermosa y si no abres los ojos a tiempo la perderás.

Por otro lado, Kyoko de verdad la estaba pasando bien, se sentía muy especial, fue un lindo gesto el de Hikaru el reservar un ambiente privado, especialmente cuando se encontraba algo nerviosa.

— ¿La estás pasando bien, Kyoko-chan?

—Claro que sí Hikaru- kun, esto es tan lindo, es un lugar precioso.

—Me alegro de que te gustara, siendo sincero no sabía qué hacer cuando aceptaste y traté de que todo saliera perfecto.

—No tienes que preocuparte de que todo sea completamente perfecto, aún si no lo fuera la pasaría muy bien contigo.

—Eso me alegra mucho, me pone muy feliz estar aquí contigo.

—A mí también.

Luego del postre y que Hikaru aún en contra de Kyoko pagara por la cena, salieron e iban a subir al auto cuando Hikaru vio una pequeña joyería al frente y le pidió a ella que lo acompañara. Cuando pasaron junto al auto en el que nuestro grupo de espías entrometidos estaban escondidos, Kyoko se detuvo a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué te detienes Kyoko-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

—Es que este auto me parece conocido, más que eso, me da un presentimiento extraño como si me estuvieran observando— Imagínense la cara de susto de las personas en el interior de este mismo—. Seguramente es mi imaginación.

—No le pongas atención, no debe ser nada. Ven, acompáñame.

—Buenas noches, me gustaría que me mostrara algunas pulseras, por favor—le dijo Hikaru a la dependiente de la tienda.

—Buenas noches, señor, señorita. Con gusto, aquí le muestro algunos diseños que nos llegaron hace poco.

Había muchísimos diseños, dorados, plateados, gruesos, finos, algunos con incrustaciones de joyas de tamaño grandes, medianas, otras con joyas tan pequeñas que parecían inexistentes. Pero a Kyoko le gustó una pulsera de cadena plateada con un dije de corazón de Lapislázuli, la cual era su joya de nacimiento.

— ¿Te gusta esa?—Hikaru se acercó a ella al verla mirar la pulsera con tal fascinación.

—Es muy lindo, me gusta—Estaba encantada, porque le recordaba a Corn y a Ren por alguna razón.

—Muy bien, quiero esa pulsera señorita.

—Con gusto señor—la encargada de la joyería le cobró y la envolvió en un hermoso estuche—. Muchas gracias por su compra. Que tengan una hermosa noche.

Cuando salieron de la joyería, Kyoko tuvo curiosidad de saber para quien era tan lindo regalo y porqué precisamente la pulsera que a ella le había gustado.

— ¿Para quién es el regalo? Si puedo preguntar.

—Claro que puedes preguntar—Hikaru le tomó la mano y le colocó la pulsera en la muñeca izquierda—. Es para ti Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko tan despistada como siempre era, no se había esperado para nada que fuera un regalo para ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para mí?—Lo miraba a él y se miraba la mano que aún sostenía—. No sé qué decir, ¿por cuál motivo recibo tan lindo regalo? No podría aceptarlo.

—Por favor acéptalo, es como regalo de cumpleaños, de San Valentín, del Día blanco. Por favor te pido que lo aceptes.

—Hikaru-kun….

—Y también me gustaría que me acompañaras un poco más en esta noche.

—Por supuesto—le respondió después de pensarlo un poco. ¿No tenía nada de malo aceptar un regalo ni estar con él un poco más, no?

—Gracias, ¿algún lugar al que te gustaría ir?

—Qué tal si vamos al parque de esta mañana, dicen que es muy bonito de noche.

Ese era un pretexto que Kyoko pensó, pero en realidad extrañaba ese lugar, a pesar de que había estado ahí esa mañana.

—Entonces vamos allá—Hikaru la tomó de la mano para ir de vuelta al auto—. Además, hay algo que quiero decirte Kyoko-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia. Le pertenece a sabry9787, yo solo revisé, edité y publiqué.

 **Capítulo 2:**

Está de más aclarar que nuestro grupito de mini espías fueron directo al parque y llegaron antes que ellos. Se bajaron del auto y se internaron más a fondo del parque.

— ¿Y si nos descubren? —el más preocupado de todos ellos era el pobre de Yashiro—¿dónde nos esconderíamos?

—Ay jovencito, ¿pero con quién crees que estás hablando? — de repente caían unas hojas tras nuestro excéntrico presidente, dando un toque misterioso y cool a la situación -y no porque Sebastián haya movido la rama del árbol situado cerca de ellos-

—Mira, nos esconderemos aquí detrás de estos arbustos, en posición de ranita.

—No creo que sea muy factible, presidente. Además, no sabemos dónde estará ella—decía Ren analizando el terreno, hasta que escucharon una voz inconfundible, que los hizo a todos esconderse detrás de los dichosos arbustos y callarse.

—Sentémonos por aquí Hikaru-kun—indicó Kyoko y se sentaron casualmente en el asiento al lado de esos curiosos arbustos—Sigo diciendo que fue un gasto innecesario, no tenías por qué regalarme nada.

—¿Qué me dirías si estuviéramos en esta misma situación, pero a la inversa y fuera yo quien no podría aceptar tal gesto?

—Te diría que te dejaras de tonterías porque lo hice con todo cariño, ya que te tengo un gran aprecio—analizando la situación, Kyoko comprendió que definitivamente tomaría la misma perspectiva que él.

—Ahora entiendes.

—Ok, acepto que tienes razón—Kyoko le sonrió tan dulce que le dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla—Muchas gracias, lo cuidaré mucho.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero inmediatamente después se puso serio—Kyoko-chan, debo hablar algo contigo.

-Cierto, me ibas a decir algo. Adelante, te escucho.

Hikaru tomó aire y se armó de valor para poder confesarle sus sentimientos que poco a poco habían nacido dentro de él.

—Escucha, desde que te conocí me pareciste alguien sumamente agradable y tierna. Y cuando nos empezamos a conocer mejor, me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y empecé a tener sentimientos por ti, me gustas mucho Kyoko-chan, por favor sal conmigo.

Kyoko se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, totalmente sorprendida. En sus ojos podía ver que hablaba en serio. Pero ¿qué haría? Ella amaba a otra persona.

—Hikaru-kun yo…

—Antes de que me des tu respuesta, imagínalo por un momento, por favor.

Hikaru se estaba muriendo de angustia. No quería que ella lo rechazara. Él la quería en verdad. Era totalmente sincero con sus sentimientos.

—Hikaru-kun es que yo no tengo por qué imaginar nada. Estoy más que segura que serás una pareja excelente, protectora, tierna, amorosa, comprensiva, divertida porque no pararía de reír con las bromas tuyas y de tus hermanos—Kyoko estaba intentando ser clara pero no cruel.

—¿Pero…?—aunque no lo hubiera dicho, era obvio que había un pero.

—Pero inevitablemente no estaría siendo justa contigo, porque yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón.

Kyoko tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro, aunque le daba mucha pena.

—Ya veo—dijo él angustiado al conocer el secreto de su corazón—y ¿te corresponde?

—No creo—le confesó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro—él tiene al parecer a alguien a quien ama. Además, jamás me atrevería a decírselo.

—Entonces tengo una oportunidad—eso no se acababa hasta que se acababa.

—No Hikaru-kun, nunca te haría algo así, a nadie le gusta una relación unilateral. No estaría bien que estuviéramos juntos y yo estuviera pensado en alguien más.

Kyoko estaba segura de que, aunque Hikaru fuera una persona increíble, su corazón no podía amar a nadie más que no fuera Tsuruga Ren, aún si él nunca lo supiera.

—Supongo que tienes razón—el joven lanzó un suspiro de frustración—, ninguno de los dos seríamos felices y que más quiere uno que la persona que ama sea feliz—dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella, sintiendo tristeza por no haber llegado antes a su corazón—Kyoko-chan ¿me concederías un baile? Por favor.

Un baile con ella haría que su corazón se sintiera un poco más liviano y pudiera soportar la cura que se avecinaba.

—¿Bailar? Emm…—ella no se encontraba muy segura al respecto. ¿Por qué un baile? ¿Qué de bueno traería eso?

—Por favor, he querido bailar contigo desde hace tiempo, y ya que por lo visto no saldremos juntos, quiero al menos cumplir este deseo—él en verdad era un joven puro y sincero. Así que Kyoko decidió aceptar.

-Oh Hikaru-kun, con mucho gusto acepto—le dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Él saco su celular, buscó la carpeta de música lenta y poniéndolo en modo aleatorio, lo dejó en el banco junto a ellos y empezaron a bailar. Tal vez fue casualidad o quizás el destino, pero en ese momento se empezó a escuchar " _Ray Charles & Diana Krall - You don't know me" _un tema con el cual Hikaru se sintió identificado en esa situación. Kyoko se dejó llevar con el sentimiento que la canción transmitía y sin darse cuenta terminaron bailando abrazados, ella con su cabeza en el pecho de él, escuchando los latidos tan acelerados de su corazón, pero a la vez tan tranquilos.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable de no poder corresponderle, sabía de primera mano cómo se sentía no ser correspondido, así que sin poder evitarlo se le empezaron a llenar los ojitos de lágrimas. Pero bien dice una canción, en el amor no se manda, el corazón no entiende de palabas.

Hikaru sintió las gotas en su camisa y se percató de sus lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —la tomó del rostro y le secaba una infraganti lágrima.

—Es que eres tan tierno—se abrazó a él con el dolor en su corazón—Me gustaría corresponderte, pero no puedo, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, fuiste sincera conmigo y eso es lo importante—el chico audaz, se fue acercando a sus labios—Solo un último deseo, por favor.

La besó. Fue totalmente inesperado para Kyoko, pero aún con la culpa a flor de piel, al final cerró los ojos aceptando el corto y dulce contacto. Pero Hikaru no quería que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Así que, con el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que alejarse.

—Lo siento, eso fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte ¿no?

—Tal vez, pero está bien—Kyoko se encontraba un poco arrepentida, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que no se sintió tan bien como se supondría que debía ser. Esos labios no eran de Tsuruga Ren.

—Qué bien—le sonrió aliviado—, estaba preparado para una cachetada por si te enojabas.

—Tranquilo no soy de los golpes.

Kyoko rio ya que, eso no era del todo verdad. Shotaro es testigo de ello. Pero entre Shotaro y Hikaru había una gran diferencia.

—Mañana es tu día libre, que tal si vamos a otro lado.

Aún así podía seguir siendo su amigo, ¿cierto?

Kyoko dudó unos segundos. Pero definitivamente no quería dañar a aquel joven tan dulce.

—Me encantari…—fue interrumpida por su celular que comenzó a sonar, se disculpó por un momento y vio que era un mensaje del presidente, diciéndole que necesitaba que fuera a su oficina a primera hora mañana—Hikaru-kun creo que no podrá ser, al parecer mañana tengo un compromiso.

Tragándose una nueva decepción, Hikaru tuvo que aceptar que no podía hacer mucho al respecto para cambiar las cosas a su favor.

—No importa, en otro momento será. ¿Te llevo a casa? —realmente no quería que ella se alejara de su lado, pero sentía que no soportaría más tiempo estar poniendo esa sonrisa forzada por su rechazo. Incluso le dolía aceptar que llegando a su casa se pondría a llorar.

—Gracias Hikaru-kun.

Mientras ellos se iban, nuestro grupito de espías -claro, ¿cómo podríamos olvidarnos de ellos? - los veían marcharse, Ren y Yashiro estaban en shock por lo escuchado y visto. Las palabras de Kyoko "yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón", resonaban en su cabeza. Es por ese motivo que Lory decidió intervenir enviando ese mensaje y también pidiéndoles a esos dos hombres que se presentaran en su oficina al día siguiente.

Llegaron al Darumaya para ver justo como se despedían Hikaru y Kyoko, y como ésta entraba a su casa.

—Ren, mañana será un momento algo delicado, donde se aclararan cosas por ambas partes—Lory le puso una mano en el hombro—Creo que ya es hora de que te sinceres a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Sabry9787 me dio el permiso para darle un final a esta historia. Me tardé mucho ya que en octubre tuve que matarme a terminar mi trabajo para irme a ver a Siwon por segunda vez en el año. ¡Soy tan feliz!

 **Capítulo 3**

Kyoko llegó esa noche al Darumaya totalmente pensativa. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Hikaru sintiera algo por ella. Eran buenos compañeros de trabajo, incluso tal vez podrían llamarse amigos, pero nunca se había imaginado nada más. Y aunque estuvo toda la noche intentando pensar en él como su futuro novio, no podía. ¡Era imposible! Cada vez que imaginaba una escena un tanto romántica entre ella y alguien más, siempre esa persona terminaba siendo Tsuruga Ren.

—¡Qué fue lo que me hizo! No lo entiendo, ¿por qué él? ¿por qué tenía que ser alguien tan inalcanzable como Tsuruga Ren? ¿No aprendí la lección con Shotaro?

Intentando despejar todo tipo de pensamiento de su mente, se dispuso a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la oficina de su jefe y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Mientras Kyoko pensaba en la inesperada confesión de Hikaru, Ren y Yashiro fueron a la oficina de Lory.

Ren estuvo pensativo todo el camino. No podía creer lo que había escuchado y menos lo que había visto. Estaba realmente en un problema, si no hacía algo inmediatamente, ese tal Hikaru alejaría a Kyoko de su lado. Pero, decirle de sus sentimientos a ella, conllevaba contarle todos sus secretos. ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando le confesara que él era Corn? Ese era el mayor problema y el que más miedo le causaba. ¡Lo odiaría!

Lory y Yashiro observaron por toda una hora al actor. Éste parecía estar meditando seriamente lo que haría a la mañana siguiente. Decidieron darle su tiempo y que él tomara sus propias decisiones.

—Voy a necesitar que me ayuden un poco—pidió al fin.

—¿Cómo? —fue lo único que le preguntó su jefe.

—Tendré que confesarle todo. Yo solo necesito que aboguen un poco por mí. Necesito que estén conmigo, de lo contrario no creo lograrlo.

—¿En verdad le dirás todo? —preguntó el mánager.

—Sí, incluido cosas que ni tú, ni el presidente sabe.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿hay algo que yo no sé? —Lory se había sorprendido con esa noticia. ¿Había algo más entre ellos de lo que no se había percatado?

Ren lo ignoró un poco y tomando aire, confesó.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Kuon Hizuri.

Cabe decir que la cara de Yashiro era digna para preservar en un cuadro. Primero pasó de la duda y poco a poco cambió a la sorpresa. Una enorme sorpresa.

—¿Hizuri? ¿Hizuri Hizuri? ¿Hizuri de Kuu Hizuri?

Si iba a confesarle todo a Kyoko, debía contarle también sus secretos a ese par de personas que lo apoyaban en su extraña relación con su kouhai.

Yashiro se quedó literalmente mudo cuando Ren le contó todo sobre sus padres y sobre Rick, al igual que el porqué del cambio de nombre.

—Eso yo ya lo sabía, yo quiero saber lo otro que mencionaste—decía Lory irritado.

—Es que yo soy Corn—les dijo Ren como si ellos pudieran comprender aquello.

—¿Corn? No juegues con nosotros. ¿Qué es eso de Corn?

Con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y mientras las imágenes de una pequeña niña de cabello negro con coletas pasaban en su cabeza, les contó del príncipe de las hadas, Corn.

—Actuar como un hada—dijo soñador Yashiro—qué lindo de tu parte, Ren.

—Pero por más lindo que eso pudo ser, ahora el problema es mayor. Reconociste a Mogami-kun casi desde el principio, pero se lo has ocultado todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que ella reaccionará cuando se entere que su sempai a quien tanto respeta es en realidad el príncipe Corn?

—Me odiará, lo sé. Por eso necesito que me ayuden. Aunque sea con su presencia, pero en verdad necesito apoyo.

—Yo estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte Ren.

Lory sonrió. Esta historia de amor se volvía cada vez más interesante. Ansiaba tanto que Kyoko se le declarara de una vez a ese tonto.

—Bien. Te ayudaremos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyoko llegó puntualmente.

Estaba sentada en el mismo lugar dónde le había contado a su jefe sus sentimientos por su sempai y con solo ese hecho moría de nervios. ¿Era solo cosa de su imaginación o algo ocurría?

—Ayer daba una vuelta por la ciudad y te vi caminado con un joven. Creo que se llama Hikaru—inició la plática su excéntrico jefe.

—Sí, es cierto—le respondió la chica, comprendiendo más o menos el porqué de esa reunión.

—¿Cómo es que aceptaste salir con otro chico?

—¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Hikaru-san solo es un amigo.

—¿Segura que es solo un amigo? Yo vi otra cosa…

Kyoko comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Si lo que desea saber es si mis sentimientos han cambiado, la respuesta es no. Creo saber qué es lo que vio anoche, pero déjeme decirle que yo rechacé a Hikaru-san.

—Eso es bueno de escuchar—sonrió.

—¿Bueno de escuchar? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estoy tan enamorada de Tsuruga-san que ni siquiera puedo intentar salir con otro chico?—la frustración de la chica comenzaba a salir a la luz.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¡Claro que sí! —Kyoko estaba realmente enojada consigo misma por esa situación—, mi relación con Tsuruga-san nunca va a cambiar. Solo será de sempai-kouhai. No tenemos futuro juntos.

—Creí que estabas conforme con mirarlo de lejos. Además, su relación nunca cambiará sí tu no haces algo al respecto.

—¡¿Con qué objetivo?! ¡No quiero ser rechazada! ¡No por él!

Kyoko fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Sin decirle nada, Lory se puso de pie y abrió. Un joven alto y apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes entró a la habitación.

Kyoko lo miró impactada unos segundos.

—¿Corn?

Pero algo estaba mal ahí. Yashiro se encontraba junto a él. No supo qué fue exactamente lo que lo causó, pero comprendió absolutamente todo.

Ese no era Corn. Mejor dicho, ese era Tsuruga Ren aparentando ser Corn. Otra vez.

Kyoko soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Te gusta burlarte de mí, ¿verdad Corn? ¿O debería decir Tsuruga-san?

—Mogami-san…

— ¿Ahora no necesitaste de un hechizo para adquirir una "voz prestada", no?

—Por favor, solo escúchame. Si después de eso aún me odias lo entenderé y nunca volveré a molestarte.

—No quiero escucharte. Estoy harta de las excusas. Estoy harta de que todos se burlen de mí, pero en realidad nunca creí que usted pudiera hacerme esto.

El dolor de Kyoko era notable en el tono de su voz. Sentía que la persona en la que más confiaba, la persona que ella amaba, la había traicionado. Incluso se sentía peor que con lo ocurrido con Shotaro.

—Mogami-kun—decidió Lory intervenir— ¿tan malo sería escucharlo? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me decías apenas hace unos minutos?

Kyoko lo miró angustiada, aguantando que las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

—Ren, háblale con toda la verdad—le pidió su jefe al ver que Kyoko se quedaba callada, resignada a escuchar lo que esa persona quería decirle.

Ren lanzó un suspiro. Era ahora o nunca.

Se sinceró totalmente. Le dijo todo, absolutamente todo. Le contó de su infancia, el por qué le siguió el juego de ser un hada, le habló de Rick y también sobre sus padres. Por supuesto, confesó su verdadero nombre.

Kyoko comenzaba a comprender todo. Su pasado era doloroso, al igual que el suyo, tenían diferentes circunstancias y actuaron de diferente manera para sobrellevarlas, pero ambos eran personas rotas.

—Decidí ser sincero contigo de una vez por todas, ya que ayer te seguimos durante toda tu cita—confesó igualmente. Si iba a ser sincero con ella, debía contarle incluso ese hecho.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces no fue casualidad como el presidente dijo! ¡Me siguieron a propósito! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Soy libre de elegir con quien salir! ¡No tengo porqué pedirle permiso ni a usted ni a nadie!

Kyoko estaba muy enfadado por el hecho de que la hayan seguido pero, aunque no lo quería admitir, tenía un poco de miedo de que su sempai hubiera visto "eso". Si el presidente lo vio, seguramente él también.

—Lo siento. Sé que no debimos haberlo hecho y sé que tienes todo el derecho del mundo en salir con quién desees, pero la razón por la que lo hice fue por celos.

— ¿Celos? —atinó a decir débilmente Kyoko.

—Tal y como escuchaste y aunque no quieras creerlo, fue por celos. Porque yo Mogami-san, te amo.

Lory y Yashiro aguantaron las ganas de ponerse a brincar de la emoción, especialmente al ver a Kyoko totalmente confundida con esa declaración tan repentina e inesperada.

—Mogami-san, yo te amo. No sé exactamente desde cuándo, pero has cautivado mi corazón, me has hecho caer rendido a tus pies, eres una persona impresionante, eres valiente, trabajadora, honesta, amorosa y muy linda. Sé que es algo difícil de creer, especialmente después de todas las mentiras que te he dicho, pero quiero que comprendas que estoy hablando totalmente en serio. ¿Recuerdas que ya te lo he dicho antes? Aunque no fui precisamente yo. Cain Heel se lo dijo a Setsuka y Corn también te lo ha dicho. Todas esas veces, en realidad era yo, mi verdadero yo, diciéndoselo a Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko quería creerlo. En verdad quería hacerlo, pero no quería volver a sufrir por amor. Mucho menos ahora que ya se amaba a sí misma, que ya amaba lo que hacía, que ya disfrutaba de sus propios éxitos. Luchaba por evitar que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro.

—Perdónenme por intervenir—dijo Lory—, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo esta situación—. Ren, te tengo una pregunta, ¿si Kyoko se casara con alguien más, la felicitarías y le desearías lo mejor?

Kyoko dio un respingo, al reconocer esa pregunta. Su jefe, se la había hecho a ella tiempo atrás.

—No. Por supuesto que no—respondió tan rotundamente, que ni siquiera dio lugar a dudas.

—Ahora, Mogami-kun te pregunto, ¿qué responderías si te hiciera la misma pregunta?

No otra vez. No quería ponerse a llorar tal y como ese día. ¿Por qué sentía que su jefe la estaba obligando a declararse? ¡Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo!

— ¿Por qué? —se preguntó, dejando escapar libremente las lágrimas— ¿por qué tuve que volver a caer en lo mismo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser Tsuruga Ren, Kuon Hizuri, Corn o cualquiera de ellos? ¿Por qué simplemente no pude seguir adelante sin amar a nadie? ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan enamorada precisamente de ti? ¿por qué tengo que perdonarte tan fácilmente?

Los tres presentes se quedaron callados ante esa declaración.

—Incluso inventaste una maldición para conseguir que te besara—esta vez Kyoko no se lo reprochó, incluso puso una débil sonrisa al decirlo. Aunque eso dejó bastante emocionados y a la vez indignados a Lory y Yashiro. ¡¿Por qué ellos no sabían nada de ese beso?!

—La maldición era cierta Mogami-san, tenías razón al decir que no sonreía tal y como en mi infancia, pero admito que fue un poco bajo de mi parte decirte que la maldición se eliminaría con un beso. Incluso estaba celoso de mi mismo, por eso la insistencia.

—¿Celoso de ti mismo?

Ren estaba totalmente avergonzado de admitir aquello frente a ella.

—Recuerda que mencionabas mucho a Tsuruga Ren, aunque el que estaba frente a ti era Corn, además le eras fiel y no quisiste romper la promesa del corazón de un actor. Estaba frustrado de no poder llamarte por tu nombre solo por tener la voz de Tsuruga Ren. Aunque quise devolvértelo un poco, avergonzándote mientras veía en tu interior todo lo que habías pasado conmigo y alégrate que no dije nada de esa noche cuando éramos los hermanos Heel.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron asustados los otros dos hombres. Ese era otro detalle del que no sabían nada.

Kyoko aunque se puso colorada al recordar esa escena, rio sin poder evitarlo.

El miedo que Ren sentía se había esfumado. Había confesado todos los secretos de su corazón y aunque al principio ella estaba dolida, ahora después de escucharlo, incluso reía y reía desde el fondo de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyoko caminaba rumbo al set del loto sagrado en el fango con una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro, hasta que escuchó una pequeña risa a sus espaldas.

—¡Tsu…Hiz…Cor…!

Kyoko no supo cómo completar la frase. El actor número uno de Japón rio aún más con eso.

—Llámame cómo desees.

—Tsuruga-san—dijo ella con un puchero.

—Creo que me va a costar mucho trabajo hacer que me dejes de llamar así—suspiró resignado.

—Se lo merece.

—Cierto. Por dime, quería preguntarte, ¿hablaste con él?

—Sí, aunque no hubo mucho qué decir.

—¿Cómo reaccionó?

Kyoko enrojeció por esa pregunta.

—¿Mogami-san? ¿Qué fue lo que Hikaru te dijo?—insistió Ren.

Kyoko comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido estando aún más roja que antes.

La noche anterior Kyoko tenía grabación como Bou en TMB, así que no se le dificultó encontrar a Hikaru en el set.

—Buenas noches, Hikaru-san.

—Hola Kyoko-san.

—Lamento mucho lo de hoy.

—No te preocupes, ¿pasó algo bueno? Estás muy sonriente.

Kyoko no podía creer que, con solo haberla visto unos momentos, Hikaru notara su felicidad. ¿Lo tenía escrito en el rostro o qué?

—¡Ya sé! —dijo él antes de que Kyoko pudiera darle una respuesta—el chico que te gusta se te declaró.

Kyoko no pudo decir más. Definitivamente lo tenía escrito en el rostro.

Ren rio muy feliz al escuchar su anécdota.

—Estás tan enamorada de mi que todos lo notan. Yashiro dice que yo estoy igual, aún no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta nunca, aunque debo decir que estás igual de ciega que yo o tal vez mucho más ciega que yo.

Ren la dejó ahí de pie, indignada por su comentario, mientras él se alejaba lentamente.

—Solo por eso, no le voy a confesar que yo soy Bou. Bien merecido se lo tiene—gruñó Kyoko entre dientes, yendo tras él.


End file.
